Legacy
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Slade gets his hands on a new apprentice.


Legacy

Thanks Sara for the proofing. You're the BEST.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Pebbles waved goodbye to her friends as they headed down Grant St. The name suited her. She was just a fragment of her former self after all; Terra Markov. She watched as the girls got lost in the crowd and then headed down the alley on her left. She reached into her bag and took out her half eaten sandwich from lunch and laid it next to Bob as she made her way past him and into the abandoned building. Bob was a homeless guy who watched her things for her while she was in school. The old grey warehouse was a far cry from the green house she told her friends she lived in. They'd still be her friends if they knew she was homeless right? Terra didn't want to take that chance. She had already lost friends before. She didn't want to go through that again. The rats scurried away as she made her way up the stairs. Her room, if you could call it that, was on the top floor at the end of the hall. The room was tan with peeling paint and an old cot she found in the basement. There was no furniture or pictures of any kind. The big glass window kept her room illuminate until the sun went down. Having been on the run for so long, she was glad Aqualad had taught her how to tap into water pipes so she could have running water. She knew tapping into the lights would be a 'red flag' at an abandoned building so she just used the sunlight and a few candles. It had been two months since Beast Boy confronted her at the school and four months since she was free from her stone prison. She held her stomach as she sat on the bed. She was beginning to show. She smiled as she thought of that passionate night with him. But those days of her life were over. She grabbed her bag and did her homework by sunlight. When she was done she headed downstairs to a private bathroom and showered. She headed back upstairs to her room. When she entered she closed the door and lay down.

"My, my. Don't we look comfy?"

A light came on across the room and she jumped up. Terra was shocked at the face she saw.

"No! You're dead. I killed you!" Slade emerged from the shadows and approached her.

Terra backed up a bit and her hands started glowing yellow.

"Tsk, tsk child. A small tremor and the Titans will be here. They'll find you. And Beast Boy will know the truth."

"No!" she said but it came out as a whisper as the glow faded from her hands. "What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted, an apprentice!" He was standing right in front of her and placed a hand on her stomach. She pushed his hand aside and ran to the door. When she opened it Bob was standing there.

"Please he's going to kill me." Bob peeled his face off revealing he was a Slade bot. Terra just turned around and looked at Slade who was staring out the window.

"I've had my eye on you ever since before you came to Jump City. Did you really think I ever took it off of you?"

She just stood there watching him.

"You have something I want. Come with me and things can be like they once were."

"I have a new life. New friends."

"Do your friends know how you live? Running water, no lights."

"Stop. Just stop! Your mind games won't work anymore. I'm not going with you." Slade turned around and faced her.

"I'm not afraid of you. I killed you once I can do it again."

"And what? You think the Titans will celebrate your victory? You tried to kill them. Or did you forget? "

Images of Terra trying to destroy the Titans flashed before her eyes. Robin. Raven. Cyborg. Starfire. Beast Boy. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"They'll forgive me."

"Will they when they find out the truth?"

She clutched her stomach.

"You will not have my child in Titans Tower or some abandoned building."

Images of Terra and Slade making love flashed before her eyes. He cared for her as much as he could at one time.

"How did you . . ."

"The suit I gave you. I told you the neural interface gave me access to your powers. They also implanted nanobots into your bloodstream. I knew the instant you opened your eyes. How do you think you were able to survive such a fate?"

"What if I say no?"

"If you didn't want the child you would have had an abortion the day you found out."

"I can always put the child up for adoption."

"If you do decide to put the baby up for adoption as the father I get first dibs."

She looked horrified and he gave her a stern look.

"I know ways to keep you alive until the baby is born but I thought we could get past that. Besides┘ those ways tend to get, messy."

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"You know I would. Your welcome to leave once the baby is born and training starts."

Terra gulped. She knew that her baby, with Slade's training would spell destruction for the Teen Titans. She had to go with him and stay with him in order to protect them┘ especially Beast Boy.

Terra kept her eyes on him all the while trying to think of a way out but she knew there was no escape. She had run before and he had found her; twice. Slowly, hating herself, she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as he motioned for Bob to grab her things.

"I saw this cute little onesie in the store the other day", she stated as they headed out. Slade grinned at this remark, he had her.

End.

A/N: Before anyone starts in with; How does she know Aqualad? Let's say they met after she got back from the Tournament of Heroines. Please R


End file.
